


Strange Bedfellows

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, Hostage Situations, M/M, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Not!fic where Charles and Erik are Senators.Tumblr.





	Strange Bedfellows

Though ostensibly members of the same party, the animosity between Senators Xavier and Lehnsherr of New York is legendary. On the few issues where they agree, they are an unstoppable force, but more often their bickering is the reason a bill they both want gets delayed, rewritten to absurdity, or even killed by their inability to compromise. The entire Senate is pulling out their hair, and no one is more frustrated than Xavier and Lehnsherr themselves.

When the entire Senate is taken hostage by terrorists, suddenly Xavier and Lehnsherr must work together to keep themselves and half the U.S. government alive. As secrets from their pasts surface – including Erik’s history with one of the terrorists – questions of trust and compromise become paramount. Does Lehnsherr deserve the faith Xavier places in him? Can Xavier’s idealistic ethical code let him do what it takes to survive?

And if they do make it out, what will it mean for the future of the government – and the future of two men whose connection runs deeper than they ever expected?


End file.
